Most practitioner-prescribed medication, as well as over-the-counter medication, requires regimented usage for optimal results. In our fast paced society, it is difficult for most people to maintain a medication-related schedule and to remember what has been taken and what still needs to be taken.
A survey of approximately one hundred people who take or have taken medication (the survey included pharmacists) was conducted by applicant to substantiate the belief that most people forget, or have forgotten to take their medication. The results of the survey was that ninety-nine percent of those people surveyed forget to take their medication, and that the majority of people forget to take their medications, more often than not. Not only do most people forget to take their medication, but just as important, most people, while in the process of remembering to take their medication, often forget if they have taken their last scheduled dose or not.
It is therefore desirable to have a reminder system which indicates not only when the medication is scheduled to be taken according to the medication schedule, but also contains some visible evidence attesting to the day-schedule on which the doses were to be taken and have already been taken.
In particular, it is desirable for such reminder system to confirm that a particular medication dose has been taken as a consequence of removing reminder tabs from the system at the time a medication is taken, as well as to indicate what dosages still need to be taken.
In other words, there should be no doubt for the user, about when the medication should be taken. And, there should be no confusion for the user, as to whether or not the medication has been taken.